Saving Renee
by Emmy.Black.Hale.Cullen
Summary: Bella's mom has been kidnapped by a foreign vampire coven. Can they save her in time?
1. Oh My Gosh

**Hey everyone! Here's a new story that me and my friend Alex wrote. I'm not gonna ramble on about pointless stuff cuz I know you all don't care. So, here's the story!**

_Important note: Edward's eyes can change colors according to his mood. They're only topaz when he's happy. And, Bella's step-dad isn't Phil... just read it._

One summer morning, I woke up and noticed something was different but I couldn't tell what it was, but I just had a feeling that today was going to be strange. So, I walked over to my computer and waited for it to slowly start up. About four minutes later it was up and running, then I decided to check my email since I was on, and noticed that Renee's new husband emailed me... and it said:

_'Dear Bella, how are things in Forks? Your mom is sort of 'tied up' at the moment so she wanted me to send you this message... I love you, I miss you, and I hope to God I get to see you soon. Love you, Mommy.'_

I thought to myself for a moment and remembered that mom was not a religious person, and she never before used God in her emails... so I typed a quick email back to her and ran to get my phone. I called Edward and told him everything that just happened. Edward said that there was no reason at all to be worried, and that it was not really Renee writing the email.

"Well, I know that," I answered, "But did you hear what he said? 'Tied up', with air quotes! Do you know how bad that is?!" Then Edward said in his perfectly smooth voice, "Alice can see the future, remember? She would of already seen something if anything was going to happen, so calm down!"

But, I started throwing a fit and yelling. Edward was suddenly behind me and came over to calm me down. I put my face down on his cold, buff, shoulder and began to cry. He started to hum my lullaby to me and that calmed me down a bit. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. He kept humming to me until I was asleep.

When I woke up I was in Edwards arms, in a car. From the leather seats I could tell it was Alice's Porsche. I tried to sit up and then Edward gently pushed me back down, and then he said, "We have to talk." I sighed and said, "About what? Edward, where are we going?"

Alice then shot back a look at Edward and then Edward nodded, and began to speak, "Bella, love, Alice had a vision and we have to get Renee and tell her everything in order to help her. She is in great danger Bella, but it's only going to make it worse if you freak out."

"WHAT?" I practically screamed, "She can't find out everything!"

Alice turned to face me and calmly said, "Bells, we have to. It's the only way." I glared out the window and Edward whispered in my ear. "Think about it. Everything will be easier if we tell her."

Then I looked into Edwards now dark blue eyes and said "NO! There is no way in hell me or any of us will tell her anything, now just tell me want kind of danger the woman who gave me life is in!"

He sighed and glanced at Alice. She nodded slightly and he took a deep breath. "Your mother has been kidnapped by a vampire coven, which is why we have to tell her what is going on... they took her to Volterra and are going to blow the whole vampire secret and use her as bait."

"OH MY GOD!!" I shreiked, "Is she okay? How did they get her? Does that husband of hers know about this?"

"Well, you see? That's the hard part. He's the vampire that kidnapped her... he was ordered to find a way to make you willingly come to Volterra. So, he decided to take your mom and he knew you'd follow to save her."

"MY STEP-DADDY'S A VAMPIRE?! OH MY GOD! How long have you known?! And if Alice can see the future, then how come she didn't see this when they got married?! GOD, I'M PISSED!"

"BELLA!" Alice shot back, "MY VISIONS AREN'T PERFECT, OKAY?! OTHER VAMPIRES CAN MESS WITH THEM IF THEY KNOW HOW!"

"Edward," I pleaded, "Can you please help me here?! My mother is in danger and you are acting like none of this crap is happening!"

"Bella, what am I supposed to do? We're doing all we can by going to save your mother," he answered calmly.

"Okay you guys are right, how long are we going to be here? And what about Charlie? Is he okay?" I asked.

"Yes, love, Charlie will be fine. He's at Billy's tonight. And we'll be in Volterra as long as it takes to rescue your mother," Edward answered.

"Okay," that was the last thing I said before I fell alsleep for the second time today.

When I woke up we were in a very familiar room but I was in to much in a daze to think about it. Then I heard a very familiar voice but except this time I knew who it was it was my stepfather talking to Alice and Edward in what sounded like the room next to me.

Then I realized where I was, I was in my darling mothers house, and I began listening in on the voices in the next room..

"Edward... it's been too long. And Alice, how's Carlisle doing?" my step-dad said, Steve, in a very casual tone.

"He's doing well." Edward said impatiently, "but I have a question for you, why did you kidnap Bella's mother?" Steve thought for a moment and said "I did no such thing."

_What!?_ I thought to myself _If Steve didn't kidnap Renee, then who did?!_ Then, Edward voiced my thoughts, "Who did kidnap her, then?" Steve paused, then said, "It's the German coven. There's about five of them that kidnapped your mother."

I thought to myself again, _When did Steve find out about the Cullens being vampires? Or did he know all along?_ Once again Edward spoke aloud what I was thinking, I swear he can read my mind. "How did you know we were vampires too?" Edward asked.

Steven muttered, "Carlisle keeps in touch with the foreign covens. Just in case."

Once again I meant to think this in my mind, but instead I screamed it "WHAT DID THAT STEVE DO TO HELP MY MOTHER?"

Then I heard Alice say "She must of woke up, I'll go check on her." Then, when she appeared in the living room I was already on my feet. Alice was looking at me like there was steam coming out of my ears and said, "My God Bells calm down! Everything is okay. Edward is talking to Steve and everything is going to be okay!"

"BUT WHY HASN'T ANYONE ASKED STEVE IF HE HELPED MY MOTHER!" I screamed, and Steve walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders, trying to calm me down, and said, "Bella, I already know about your mom, I'm not the only vampire that can read minds! I have other helpful powers too."

"Well I don't care if you can read minds or blow things up! All I care about right now is my mom! Now I'm going to ask this only one time!! Where is my mother?!" I screamed.

"Well, actually Bella, I can blow things up with my mind. But, that's beside the point... your mom is in great danger with the German vampire coven. I assume that you've already heard the story?"

"In fact I have, but you still have not answered my only question," I pointed out.

"Just making sure that we're all on the same page," Steve reassured me, "But, at the moment, your mother is perfectly safe in Volterra with the German coven. The Volturi is close enough to deal with any... problems."

"Okay, well where should we start Steve? And what should we do with Bella while we are rescuing her mother?" Alice asked.

"Woah, woah!" I interrupted, "What do you mean? I'm obviously coming with you. I mean, she is my mother!"

"Well Bella since you are not a vampire yet, it's to dangerous for you to come" Alice said.

"THEN BITE ME, BITE ME NOW!" I yelled back.

"I can't have a wild newborn running around Volterra! That's insane!" Alice spat.

"Well, you're going to have to Alice. I'm going and that final!" I yelled back

"Hey, kids stop it!" Steve interjected. "You guys are acting like real newborns! Bella, Alice is right, you must stay in hiding"

"But I feel so helpless! Just like the fight with the newborns!" Bella moaned.

"Bella, hun, I know you love your mother very much, and I know you want to help her, but in order to do that, we really just need to focus and we vampires can't do that if we have a newborn on our hands." Edward whispered.

"Yes Bella, Edward's right. Tomorrow we'll take you to our very good friends for the day while we go on our way to help your mother. Now listen to me, I know you want to come but the decision is made and you can't, and I'm sorry. So don't you dare say another word." Steve said.

"Fine," Bella moaned sadly.

**Didja like it? I hope so! Remember, reviews make me happy and inspire me to write more!**


	2. The Meeting

**The next chap! Read and review!**

The next day, I was woken up and was forced to get dressed while still half asleep. I grabbed some clothes off the dresser and got dressed before Alice could come in after me.

I ran out to the Mustang where Steve was pretending to be asleep. I smacked him in the back of his head and hopped into the backseat car with Edward.

Steve gave me a half grin and said, "Hey Bells, did you pick out your clothes or did a blind old man?" He said, cracking up.

I looked down at myself and saw that I was wearing a stained brown shirt with a bright yellow mini skirt and my bright red running shoes.

I replied to Steve by telling the truth, "No Steve, I didn't, but I think Edward did." Then Steve turned to look at Edward's nice attire and laughed one last time before pulling out of the driveway.

As we drove towards the airport, I held on to Edward for, what I hoped wasn't the last time. He kept trying to keep me from hyperventilating, but I didn't want to stay behind while they rescued _MY_ mother.

When we got to the airport, Steve began looking for his friend. After about 15 minutes, a man with a very deep, rough voice called, "Stevie, my boy!"

"Oh, that's him!" Steve said, very excitedly.

Then, very large man strode towards us, shook my hand, and said, "Ah, you must be Bella. I've heard alot about you. My name is Archer. And Edward, Carlisle has told me about you. Pleased to meet you both."

"Hello, pleased to meet you as well," Edward said, putting out his hand.

"Its nice to meet you too," I echoed.

"Well, Miss Bella, I guess we should get going," Archer said, walking towards the ticket stand. I hugged Edward and Alice before breaking down into tears.

I turned around and followed Archer towards the exit and out the door. Once we got outside, he led me towards a dark blue Porsche. That made me think of Alice and wonder, Do all vampires have awesome, expensive cars?

I climbed into the front seat and sat quietly. Archer noticed my anxious expression and said, "Does it make you nervous that Carlisle left you with some random vampire you've never met before?"

I hesitated a second before answering, "Yes, just a little bit."

Archer laughed a loud, booming laugh that reminded me a little bit of Emmett. I sighed and he said, "Well, Carlisle and Edward are just looking out for you. They'd never leave you with someone dangerous. My family and I will take good care of you."

"Your family?" I asked.

"Yes, I live with several other vampires, just like the Cullens," Archer answered, "You will get to meet them as soon as we get to the house. But, until we get there, I'll just tell you about them."

"Okay," I said, not knowing any other way to answer this.

"Well, the youngest is Jayden. He has only been a vampire for about 5 years and he's stuck at 15 forever. You will probably get along with him pretty well. Carlisle and Edward informed me that you two have a lot in common."

"Next, there's Micah. She's not very social, but she's really nice if you get to know her. She's the next oldest, stuck at 18 forever and been a vampire for only about 6 years."

"Then, there's Liam. He and Micah are twins. He's also 18 forever and been a vampire for 6 years, but he's a lot more outgoing and social."

"Last, there's Piper. She's just like Alice, but just a bit older. She's 20 forever and been a vampire for about 10 years. She's really happy and perky all the time."

"And, there's me. But you know me, so I'll move on to my wife, Keyla. She's 32 forever, much like me, and been a vampire for 14 years, also like me. She's loving and caring like Esme, and happy like Piper."

He stopped talking, so I felt the need to say something, "Sounds like you've got a great family, I can't wait to meet them."

"And, they can't wait to meet you!" Archer said happily.

So, the rest of the car ride was silent as I thought of the family that was welcoming me into their life while my real family was risking their life.

This is going to be a long 3 days...

**If you haven't read Wuthering Heights or listened to the Twilight soundtrack, DO IT NOW! Lol. They're both very good. I know the last chapter sucked, but I kinda like this one, so please review!**


End file.
